Recuerdame
by Ms.Smooth Criminal
Summary: My take on how Dean and Xochi should've said goodbye. Set during the end of the novel of "Supernatural: Coyote's Kiss". Dean/Xochi, mainly. Set to La Quinta Estacion's song of the same name. Recuerdame means Remember Me,fyi. Review the story, please?


~Recuerdame~

* I don't own Xochi Cazadora nor do I own the Winchester brothers. The Winchesters belong to Eric Kripke and Xochi belongs to Christa Faust since she wrote Coyote's Kiss. And the song "Recuerdame" by La Quinta Estacion, belongs to Natalia Jimenez and Angel Reyero. *

After handling the Boarderwalker, Dean and Sam both knew that their job in Mexico City was done. Xochi would keep on hunting, of course, but Dean didn't want to leave without saying a proper goodbye to her. _Hey,_ he thought, _its__not__everyday__you__meet__a__chick__who__'__s__after__your__own__heart._ He knew that Sam would be a pain in the ass about it since he kept giving him smug looks during those times Dean and Xochi were close. How would he convince Sam to leave him alone for a minute to say goodbye to his female counterpart was his main problem.

There were plenty of ways to get Sam out of the picture for a few moments. But, when you're in a rush, you can't really process any of them. Luckily, the Universe was in Dean's favor at this moment. He checked the gas tank and saw that his beloved Impala needed some fuel before they would venture out onto the highway. Perfect. Xochi was getting her motorcycle ready for wherever the hell she was going. Keeping that in mind, Dean spoke.

"Hey Sam, why don't you head inside the 7-Eleven and get my baby some fuel. I don't think there's a gas station for miles around here. Oh, and if you find any Busty Asian Beauties…. You know what to do." With a roll of his eyes, Sam smirked. He knew that his brother still had a preference for his smutty magazines.

"Do you want anything else? Once I head inside, I'm only getting what we need and that's it." Dean shook his head. _Man,__you__are__more__of__a__pain__in__the__ass__without__your__soul,_Dean thought. He had thought of getting Sam's soul back from Hell. That was numero uno on his to-do list. He watched as his younger brother headed inside the 7-Eleven and quickly glanced at Xochi.

"So, where are you gonna go? Sam and I are probably going back to see our friend Bobby. You know, the guy I was talking to on the phone before the whole 'we-got-arrested' thing happened." She nodded her head, understanding what he was saying while she adjusted the straps to her belt.

"I don't know, wherever the roads take me, I suppose." During this whole hunt, Xochi thought about Dean and it drover her crazy at some points because this normally doesn't happen.

"I guess this goodbye then, huh?" He scratched his head, knowing this was starting to turn into an awkward situation.

"This doesn't have to be goodbye, Dean. We could see each other some other time. Maybe we might run into each other in the same jail cell." She said with a laugh as Dean shared the laugh with her. Dean couldn't help but note her beauty. The way her long black hair was tied into a long braid that ran down her back. The way her brown eyes would reflect the fierce warrior in her. The warm feeling he had the night she fell asleep on his chest in the Impala while Sam drove. God, there was something about this woman that made it impossible for Dean to try to forget about her. She was badass, there was no doubt about that, and that might possibly be the reason why. He never met anyone so full of badassery. Mainly the ones who had that damsel in distress charm were the ones he ran into from time to time.

There was a moment of silence between the two of them. Dean was leaning against the Impala and Xochi was leaning against her motorcycle. "Dean?" she said. Instantly his eyes went straight towards hers.

"Yeah?" She walked with swagger towards him. They were close to the point where he could feel her body heat radiate onto him. She tenderly placed her hands onto his hips.

"Will you forget me?" Dean was puzzled. Why the hell would she ask such a dumb question like that? Could it be because this might be the last time he might see her?

"No. Why do you ask such a thing, Xochi?" For the first time in the time he spent with her, she looked unconfident. Something was up. "Xochi?"

"I just…. I just thought, what with this whole thing over and us going our separate ways, you might forget me in the future." Dean let out a quiet laugh. "Its not funny, Dean." she said in a stern tone.

"I know it isn't. But for once, you actually dropped your guard down. Xochi, I don't meet someone like you everyday. I meet folks like you once in a blue moon and they are the ones that I remember most. So, no, I won't forget about you when I'm out on there fighting monsters." Xochi let out a sigh of relief.

"That's a relief. You know, the offer still does stand in case you decide to change your mind." He remembered being on the bed, healed by her grandmother and Xochi sitting on the edge of the bed. _Do__you__want__to__be__my__boyfriend,__Dean?_ was what she asked. Dean never really thought of being anyone's boyfriend.

"I'll think about it." Sam came back and let out an obnoxious cough, signaling to Dean that it was time to go. Secretly, Sam had pulled out his phone and snapped a photo of Dean and Xochi the night they were together in the back of the Impala. _Dean__'__s__gonna__want__to__keep__this__photo__on__his__phone_, Sam thought. He took one more shot of them just before Dean noticed that his brother was waiting. "What are you doing?"

"What? Oh, nothing. Can we go now?" Dean pleaded to the Universe to give him five more minutes. But that didn't happen. He grunted before looking back at Xochi.

"I guess I'll see you around Xochi." He started walking towards his car before she grabbed onto his wrist. "Xochi?" She had written something for him on a napkin since she handed it to him.

"Listen to this when you can. _Recuerdame_, Dean Winchester." He pulled her in for a kiss. She tilted he head as Dean grabbed the back of it with his hand and returned the passion that fueled this kiss. He didn't want to let her go and neither did she, but they knew they had to. She pulled away as he wiped his lips.

"When you manage to get Sam's soul back from Hell, let me know. I want to hear all about it."

"But how do I get a hold of you?" She reached into her pocket and pulled out something familiar. It was his phone. Amused, Dean said, "Well, I'll be damned." He took it from her and saw that in his contacts list, her name appeared as Xochi Cazadora.

"Goodbye, Dean."

"Goodbye, Xochi." The two of them headed their separate ways.

When it seemed that the Impala was driving for several hours now, Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out the napkin that Xochi gave him.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked, curious. Dean handed him the napkin.

"Look for whatever's on this on your laptop." Obedient, Sam reached for his laptop and saw that the what Xochi had written was "_La__Quinta__Estacion-__Recuerdame,__featuring__Marc__Anthony.__Listen__to__this,__Dean.-Xochi.__" _He began typing and found that it was a song. One that was mostly Spanish. "Did you find out what it is?"

"Yeah, and it's a Spanish song." He clicked play and the song began to do so as well. There was one part that stood out to do the most, even if he didn't have a clue what they were saying. It went something like:

"_Recuérdame amándote  
>mirándote a los ojos<br>atándome a tu vida  
>recuérdame amándote<br>esperándote tranquila  
>sin rencores sin medida<br>recuérdame, recuérdame  
>que mi alma fue tatuada en tu piel." <em> What did Xochi want to tell Dean? He looked over at Sam.

"Can you translate that for me?" Sam began searching for the translation and he read it to Dean.

"That whole part of the song in English goes like this:

Remember me loving you  
>looking into your eyes<br>tied to your life  
>remember me loving you<br>waiting for you patiently  
>without reservation without end<br>remember me, remember me  
>that my soul was tattooed on your skin" He paused to look at his older brother, who was sporting a serious look on his face.<p>

"What does _recuperate_ mean again?"

"It means 'remember me'. What, did Xochi think you were going to forget about her or something?" Dean didn't want to tell him anything because he knew that Sam would have a smug look on his face and make jokes about it.

"Mind your own beeswax, Sammy." He said, smiling.

"Whatever, jerk."

"Bitch." Dean was sort of glad to know that there was some part of the Sam he knew still in there. While they continued to head out onto the road, Dean spoke again. "Play that song again for me?" As they drove away, the power of the combined voices of Natalia Jimenez and Marc Anthony surged inside the Impala. And in Dean's heart. _I'll remember you, Xochi. I promise._

The End


End file.
